The Odd Couple
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: First attempt at a YuGiOh fic. Eventual JoeyIshizu pairing. Slow plot development at first, but will pick up in following chapters. Rating will go up slightly in later chapters.
1. A Chance Meeting

The Odd Couple   
  
  
  


**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I hereby acknowledge that I in no way, shape, or form own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Everything in the story that you are about to read is fictional and is written solely for your enjoyment and entertainment. I stand to make no form of profit what so ever. All I ask is that you read and review, both for my personal gratification, and for future reference.

  
  
  


"Speech"

  


_'Thought'_

  
  
  
  


_'Darn paperwork, I swear it'll be the death of me yet'_ Ishizu sighed as she locked the backdoor of the museum on her way out. It had been a long night and due to all of the activity going on during the day, she had been forced to stay longer then what she would have liked, but as curator of not only her specific Egyptian exhibit, but recently the entire museum, it was now her duty to make sure that all affairs were in order for the next business day. It was tedious work, but she enjoyed it so there wasn't much to complain about, all part of the job.

  


Confident that everything was secure and in place Ishizu made her way down the steps and into the night on her way home. Noticing the time as she spared a glance at her watch, Ishizu decided against her better judgment to take a small back route down a nearby alley in order to shorten the time it would take to reach her destination. She promised her brother that she wouldn't be at the museum any longer then necessary and it was already a little past nine. Who knew such a decision would be so hazardous to her health.

  


Making her way along, Ishizu paused to look behind her thinking that she heard something, but upon finding nothing began walking once more as she turned forward, only to come face to face with a rather young, but apparently rough looking character decked out from head to toe with some form or other of black attire. His pale face took nothing away from the hazy gaze in his pale green eyes. Startled at his abrupt appearance, Ishizu backpedaled a few paces only to bump into two of his accomplices who had apparently prepared for something like this along with their boss. Unlike the man in front of her, these two left nothing to disclose their identity except for their eyes, one set brown and the other a faint blue. Though this confrontation did little to scare her, the suddenness in which it happened did manage to slightly intimidate her. She turned her attention back to the lead attacker. "What do you want?" He seemed amused at her question as he brandished a small switchblade from his side pocket.

  


"Oh I think you know what we want, namely your jewels and anything else of value. The only question is whether you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice of course." Ishizu scowled at the arrogant smirk that he gave her as the three of them closed in. _'So, they think I'm a sure thing huh, well I guess I'll just have to prove them wrong'_ Reaching up for her necklace, she failed to activate it before one of the two assailants behind her reached around to restrain her hands behind her back while the other upon spotting it, grasped and roughly tore off her necklace, unknowingly relieving Ishizu of her only real defense.

  


"Hey boss, look what I found." Tossing her necklace to his leader, the knife wielder caught it before staring at the golden item with a greedy lust before turning his focus back to their current victim.

  


"Very nice, what else are you hiding under that robe of yours huh?" He stalked forward intending to find out for himself, only to receive a face full of spit, courtesy of the egyptian maiden in their custody. Rewarding her efforts with a strong backhand to her face, the attacker restraining her let go, allowing her to fall sprawling back first against the wall behind her. "So, you want to do this the hard way huh, fine by me, I prefer it." As the group advanced on her, Ishizu even from such a disadvantage decided not to give up willingly, but for the first time since she could remember, the young egyptian woman felt fear. _'Dear Ra, help me'_

  


***********************************************************************

  


_'Stupid old man, damn that bastard'_ These thoughts and more filled the mind of one Joseph Wheeler as he wandered the now deserted streets of Domino City. A small gust of wind caused the tired blond to pull his navy school jacket closer to his body as the white tee underneath did little to protect him against the elements. The ends of his denim jeans were tucked into his sneakers as he made his way along, destination unknown. It hadn't been one of their worst cases, but given the condition that his father had been in upon returning home, Joey decided that it was best to leave before their latest fight escalated from verbal to physical, god knows he suffered from enough of those. Though his friends obviously suspected something every time he showed up with another bruise or bandaged cut, he could always pass it off as running into members of a rival gang, though he himself was no longer in any such circle, it didn't mean that all his enemies suddenly disappeared ether. Only Yugi knew the truth, and that was because Joey trusted him enough to reveal his secret to the diminutive duelist.

  


Passing by a random back way alley, his reverie was disrupted by the sudden clanging of an overturned garbage can. Passing it off as the work of some common stray searching for a meal, Joey prepared to continue on by until the light, but audible sound of voices caught his attention. Unable to resist his urges of curiosity, Joey silently slipped down along the side of one of the buildings forming the alley, hurryingly ducking behind dumpsters, boxes, or whatever he could find. Finally moving within range of the mysterious voices to where he could clearly distinguish them, Joey peered over his latest hiding spot and was taken aback by the scene he was bearing witness too, apparently a small trio of thugs thought they could make a quick buck at their victim's expense. The woman in question was doing her best to not make it an easy fight, but she was loosing ground rapidly, every time she got up it wasn't a minute later they had her back on her posterior.

Warm brown eyes watched with indecision as to how he should respond to this situation. One half said to run and get help, but the other half screamed at him to help her, whoever she was, both sides waged an internal war within himself until he saw the young woman go down and was unable to get up due to becoming too weak. Seeing her lying there so helpless was all he needed to see before making up his mind. Gritting his teeth in determination at what he was about to do, Joey left the safety of his hidden location, and with the silent speed born of one practically raised on the streets, charged her attackers and leaped head first into the fray.

  


************************************************************************

  


Backhanding Ishizu with the hand that contained her millennium necklace, the group leader sent the young maiden sprawling once more before reaching up and tracing the twin parallel marks left on his cheek from her latest act of defense. He glared down at her hotly, obviously having grown tired of playing around. "Alright guys, haul her up, it's time to finish this." At his command, the two masked accomplices each grabbed an arm before pulling the now injured woman up and holding her against the wall, weakened from her exertions, Ishizu could do little but comply. "It's nothing personal I assure you, but we can't have you running off to the cops to report us now can we?" Smirking at her silence he pressed forward. "Don't worry doll, it'll all be over it a minute."

"Oh no you don't." So wrapped up in what was about to happen, the juvenile punk was unprepared for the stinging right hook coming out of nowhere as it landed squarely on his left cheek, sending the startled hooligan careening to the nearby pavement below. "Take a load off." Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Joey followed up by burying his enclosed left fist into the gut of the assailant holding up Ishizu's left side, before crouching down pushing himself upward while finishing him off with a right uppercut. The one-two combo effectively left his foe unconscious and crumpled at the young brawler's feet.

  


Releasing his own hold on Ishizu who immediately collapsed to the ground upon which she was standing, the remaining attacker leaped at Joey while his back was turned, and was rewarded rather awkwardly when the young man in question turned in time to counter by sliding his left leg back before pulling it forward and ramming his knee full force into the sternum of his current attacker, and following it by clasping his hands together and dropping a double ax handle to the back of the boy's neck, quickly disposing of his supposed last problem. Snorting in disgust at the pathetic performance, yet at the same time relieved that it was over, Joey turned to the woman he had just saved. "Are you okay mi... " _'What the heck?'_ "Ishizu?"

  


************************************************************************

  


Ishizu was only remotely aware of the fact that she had been moments away from a rather painful experience before a blue and blond blur intercepted the intended slayer from her view. The next thing she felt was her sides being released as she slumped to the ground, unable to do anything but watch in silence through clouded eyes as her unasked, but not unappreciated rescuer leap to her defense at risk to himself. The stranger managed to make short work of the troublesome trio before he turned his attention to her. "Are you okay mi.... Ishizu?" Concentrating on the face in front of her, Ishizu's vision gradually cleared to reveal wheat blond hair and honey brown eyes staring back. It took a moment for the face to register, but when it did, it was all she could do to reply to the voice.

"J-Joey?" She was about to say more when there was a trace of movement caught in the corner of her eye. Apparently their ringleader had gotten his second wind and was now coming for them, eyes of sapphire widen in alarm as Ishizu gasped. "Joey, look out!"

  


************************************************************************

  


"Joey, look out!" Glancing behind him, Joey managed to catch the young fighter coming off his right side. Attempting to fade back, Joey missed a direct attack, but wasn't fast enough to avoid receiving a semi-deep gash to his left side, directly below his ribcage. Choking back a gasp of pain, Joey turned to face the rejuvenated rouge as he pressed his right hand to the knife wound in his side, his teeth were clenched in biting anger and frustration as his enemy grinned in feral pleasure at seeing the physical pain in Joey's eyes.

  


"You've caused me a lot of trouble fella, now you're going to learn why the good die young." Joey simply smirked through the pain.

  


"You talk a pretty big game, how about you try and back it up?" The goon snarled at Joey's arrogance, the young duelist simply raised his hand and lightly waved him forward. "Bring it on." Complying with the stranger's request, the pale faced mugger dove in swinging his blade blindly, as if he planned to hit him by chance. Joey continued to duck and weave his was past the swipes until finally his attacker tried to jab him with it. Passing to the outside of the attack, Joey grabbed the guys wrist with his right hand, and using the assailant's forward momentum, used his left hand to grasp the back of the guy's shirt collar and swinging him face first into the wall. Letting go of his back, Joey began to pummel the guy's kidney a few times until he was unable to hold onto his weapon anymore.

  


Pulling him off the wall, Joey kicked the now injured lout behind the knees, dropping him to all fours before hopping back and delivering a well placed round house kick to the face, knocking him out cold. Shivering from the remaining adrenalin as it ran its course through his body, Joey turned from his fallen foe and started back towards Ishizu, but paused as the dim light from a street lamp bounced off a glimmering object lying on the ground. Stooping over to pick it up, Joey examined the golden jewelry in his hands._'This is Ishizu's necklace, must have come off in the scuffle.'_ Coming up on the recovering girl, Joey fell to a knee before reaching out cautiously and re-clasping both ends of the necklace around Ishizu's neck. "I think this belongs to you." Ishizu unconsciously reddened slightly at his actions and the caring air that surrounded him as he did so.

  


"T-thank you, and thank you for helping me."

  


"Hey no problem, just passing through. Can you stand up?" Ishizu nodded before attempting to rise, but was slow in doing so due to her condition. Taking a few wobbly steps, she began to trippingly stumble before Joey reached out and caught her. "Whoa easy there. Here, let me help you." Moving to her side, he slipped his right arm around her back while holding her left arm across his shoulders. "There we go, now what say we get out of here before our friends here decide to wake up?" Granting him a miniscule pained smile, the duo made their way out of the alley and back into the lighted streets.

  


************************************************************************

  


The Ishtar household eventually came into view as the unlikely pair made their way along the sidewalk, nearing the end of their excursion. Throughout the entire walk, Ishizu found herself leaning more and more against her escort as the simple act of walking continued to drain her remaining strength, and yet despite his own injuries, Joey seemed to somehow manage to take it all in stride. Managing to make it within a block of her residence, the young curator finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been chipping away at her conscience as she slumped against Joey before passing out completely. Joey, who had prayed against, but wasn't totally unprepared for this event, braced himself. Re-establishing his balance, the young Wheeler gritted his teeth as he hooked his left arm under her knees before sweeping her up completely into his clutches. Though she felt lighter then he had initially suspected, the strain of his effort has managed to reopen the wound in his side that up to this point been showing the signs of healing. Ignoring the burning sensation that enflamed him with every step, Joey covered the remaining distance which left him standing on Ishizu's front porch.

  


************************************************************************

  


_'Figures, over a hundred channels and nothing decent to watch.'_ Malik sighed as he continued lounging on the living room couch while aimlessly flipping through the numerous programs currently playing on the television. He had told Ishizu that he'd stay up to keep dinner warm for her, and it wasn't unusual for his sister to work past closing time, but up until now she had never been so late before, at least not without calling. His ponderings were halted as an odd knocking resonated from the front door. _'Finally, I thought she'd never get home. Heh, she must have forgot her house key again'_ "Hold on, I'm coming already." Running a hand absently through his ivory tinted blond locks, Malik stood up and headed over to open the door, but not before peering through the peephole at his visitor, force of habit mainly. He was a bit surprised to see Joey residing on the other end. _'What in the world?'_ Undoing the locks, he opened the door. "Joey, what are you do... dear Ra, Ishizu!"

  


Pressing his way past the startled Ishtar sibling, Joey paused in the entryway to take stock of his surroundings before moving as fast as he could to the living room and laying the unconscious Ishizu as gently as possible upon the couch just recently vacated by her brother, he was soon joined by a confused and slightly alarmed Malik. "Joey, what the heck happened to her?"

  


"Well, short story is that she had a run in with a few guys who thought she'd be an easy mark. I was passing by and decided to intervene." Joey grimaced again as the wound in his side once again made itself known. Malik was taken back as he noticed the injury. Joey smirked humorlessly. "As you can see nether of us walked away unscathed, but at least we walked away." By now the initial shock had worn off, but having no prior experience in this type of situation, Malik was still a bit lost at what to do. "Hey, you got a first aid kit or something around here?" Joey visibly relaxed a bit when he nodded. "Good, go get it, and while you're at it get me a washcloth and some water."

  


As Malik ran off to retrieve the supplies that were requested, Joey began doing what he could to make Ishizu more comfortable. Kneeling on the carpeted floor before her, he went about removing her golden headdress and accompanying hair bands before laying them on the small lamp table beside the sofa's armrest. Unclipping her necklace from behind, it too joined the Ishizu's other ornaments on the tabletop. By the time he finished, Malik had returned with the things Joey asked for and handed them over to the youth in question who accepted them graciously. "Thanks, you wouldn't happen to know first aid would you?"

  


"You mean besides putting on a band aid, no, sorry," Malik replied a bit sheepishly, obviously embarrassed at his lack of knowledge in such an important area. Joey sighed in exasperation.

  


"Well, I guess I'll just have to it myself then. Good thing I've had plenty of practice on myself." Placing the kit on one side while laying the cloth and dishpan of water on the other, Joey tentatively reached out and slowly began to push back her robe.

  


"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Malik exclaimed, taken aback and caught a bit off guard by his friend's actions.

  


"I need to make sure that any and all of her possible injuries are treated properly, it'd be dangerous not too." Malik would have dismissed his words immediately as some sort of lame excuse to see his sister in her underwear, but the sincerity in his voice as well as the more then serious look on his face was apparently enough to convince Malik otherwise.

  


"Fine, do what you need to do, but don't think Marik was the only one who knows how to use the millennium rod." He emphasized his point by lightly fingering the golden rod from where it hanged on his belt. "Try anything and you'll see just how handy I can be with it." Joey gave him a curt nod in response as he once again set about his task.

  


Laying her cloths to the side, Joey faltered briefly as he got his first real look at the sleeping beauty before him. Why someone would want to cover a body like this was beyond any reason he could comprehend. He staved off the red tint threatening to give him away by focusing on the task at hand.

  


Isolating each individual cut and scrape she had been inflicted with, Joey dipped the washcloth into the cool water before wringing it out and rubbing the soothing moisture over her skin, cleaning the wounds of any dirt or infectious material that may have found it's way in. After he finished with the cleaning, Joey treated them all with some of the ointment that he had found in the medical kit. Arranging gauze patches over the most severe of the now treated areas, he wrapped them snuggly in place with bandages before sweeping his gaze over her once more from head to toe in both personal and professional appraisal before he was satisfied with the results of his handy work. _'Whew, glad that's over.'_ Shifting his gaze over to Malik who had been watching him work from a nearby chair, Joey silently sighed in relief as the indigo-eyed boy nodded in silent approval. "Well that's it, she'll be fine now. Do you have any spare blankets laying around?"

  


"Yeah, they're in the upstairs closet, be back in a minute." Standing up to leave, Malik passed one more look over to Joey who had by now removed his jacket and was proceeding to do the same with his shirt in order to tend to his own injuries, before heading upstairs to retrieve the requested blankets. Sparing a glance to his retreating back, Joey went about cleaning, treating, and finally wrapping his own wound before making his way over to the now vacant chair. Falling back into the plush cushions, Joey finally allowed the building physical and mental backlash from all of the day's events to overwhelm him. Succumbing to exhaustion, the young hero's eyes slowly fell shut as he was thrust into the land of Morpheus.

  


************************************************************************

  


Reaching the linen closet at the top of the stairs, Malik opened the door before reaching up and removing the necessary blankets from within. Noticing the shoebox sized oak container where the blankets had previously been, Malik set the covers aside while pulling the box down to examine. "Hmm... I had almost forgotten about you." Lifting the lid up to reveal a red velvet interior, he squinted his eyes as the golden glow resonating from the object within temporarily blinded him. The eye of the millennium rod began to glow in synch with the contents of the box in its master's hands. _'It senses its true master close at hand Malik, it grows restless.'_

  


"I know, it seems our guest's presence has awakened its power. I still don't see why Shadi had to leave this thing with us though, why couldn't he just give it to Joey himself?"

  


_'Both pieces of this particular puzzle have to be united at the direst of time, otherwise it's true power will be lost for another lifetime. Shadi has more important responsibilities then to sit around and wait for such a time. Besides, it's taken Joey's meeting with your sister tonight to begin the chain of events that will eventually lead to the unleashing of his untapped power.'_

  


"What power is that?"

  


_'You'll know when the time comes.'_ With that the glow from the rod faded, and Malik resealed the box before placing it back on the closet shelf. Picking up the previously discarded blankets, he made his way back downstairs.

  


************************************************************************

  


The scene that greeted the tanned young man upon re-entering the living room was one that promoted feelings both serene and docile in nature. Striding over to the couch first, Malik draped one of the loosely, but entirely over his sleeping sister while tucking it in at the sides and finally under her chin.

  


Making his way towards the lounge chair and the house's second sleeping tenant, Malik simply stood and stared, unable and unwilling to wake the sleeping savior as the lines of fatigue clearly stood out upon his otherwise peaceful face. Considering all that he had done and gone through this night, it hardly seemed fair to wake him from his slumber. With that thought in mind, Malik allowed a small warm smile grace his face as he covered Joey with his remaining blanket before shutting off the previously neglected television, and switching off the lights as he exited the room for the last time on track to his own room in pursuit of some much needed rest. It had been a long night indeed.

  
  


**End Chapter 1**

  
  
  


**Author's notes:** Well, what did you think? This was and still is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I apologize if the plot for the time being seems a little loose and underdeveloped. I always like to try new and unusual pairings, so when the idea for a Joey/Ishizu pairing struck me, I just had to run with it. I promise that it'll get better as the story develops. I'm still a little unsure as to how the whole idea of the spirits having their own bodies came around, and as for their names (ex. Malik/Marik, Yugi/Yami, ect.) since Ishizu's name was all that was mentioned in the series, that's the name I'm sticking with. If I ever use her spirit (providing I give her one) I'll refer to her as Isis. Anyways, since everyone seems to be doing it so, when in Rome... I'll tell you right now that I'll be playing around with the millennium items and altering and improving their powers as well as a few other things that might not seem to fit the Y.G.O. series, but I haven't seen the whole series yet so I'm just going to improvise, if you can't handle that well then tough, don't read this story, but if you want an entertaining piece of FF.Net literature history in the making then stick around and be on the lookout for chapter two. For the time being though I'm going to finish my latest chapter of Love and War, and then perhaps type the third part of my 'the Pain and Joy of Love' trilogy, so until next time, this is S. S. Shadow signing off.

  



	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I hereby acknowledge that I in no way, shape, or form own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Everything in the story that you are about to read is fictional and is written solely for your enjoyment and entertainment. I stand to make no form of profit what so ever. All I ask is that you read and review, both for my personal gratification, and for future reference.

"Speech"

'Thought'

As eleven chimes of the living room wall clock sounded throughout the house signaling an hour before noon, rays of golden light penetrated the room's few existing windows as they carried with them gentle waves of warmth that ended up washing over the previously prone, but now stirring form of one Ishizu Ishtar. As twin orbs of sparkling sapphire spread open to meet the fading morn, she rose up and let her covers pool around her waist as she took in her new surroundings. After recognizing the scenery, Ishizu's focus fell to her current state of dress, or lack thereof. Pulling the blanket up to her chest, she began looking around for her clothes as the questions of how she got home, and noticing the bandages, how she received treatment consistently flew through her mind. Realizing that her clothes from the previous night were nowhere to be obtained, she found that a baby blue robe with white trim had been laid out on the arm and backrest of the sofa for her. Casting her blanket to the side, Ishizu slipped on the soft fabric before tying the sash off at the waist.

Remaining conscious of her injuries, though a good night's rest helped a great deal, she pulled herself up before making her way slowly but surely towards the kitchen, where the sounds of someone making breakfast... or by now lunch... were being made. Halting in the entryway, she found her brother in a pair of old gray sweatpants and a white tank top as he stood before the stove preparing a small variety of dishes for the upcoming meal. As if sensing her presence, Malik turned from his work to find Ishizu staring back at him. "Ah, so you finally woke up, I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day." Pacing forward to take a seat at the table, Ishizu groaned softly as she held her head gently in her left hand as she propped the adjoining arm up on the tabletop as a small headache befell her. Prepared for such a situation, Malik offered her a glass of water and a few small aspirin tablets that she accepted gratefully. After a few minutes, the pressure in her head lessened to a fairly comfortable level.

"Thank you, what happened last night, and how did I get home? Malik seemed mildly surprised, and perhaps lightly amused by her question. Checking the food once to make sure it wouldn't burn, Malik took a seat across from his sister.

"You mean you don't remember? When she shook her head lightly, Malik sighed before trying his best to explain what happened, based on the limited information that Joey had provided last night. "Well I don't know all the details myself, but from what Joey told me, you were attacked by a few punks on your way home. He stepped in to help, and then brought you home." Listening to what he had said, Ishizu then glanced over her wrappings before looking back to Malik. "Once again, Joey, he patched you up as well, I would have done it myself, but my skills in first aid as you know are lacking to say the least." Closing her eyes as she leaned back, Ishizu ran her brother's words over in her head, trying to remember anything from the previous evening. Soon the images of last night's events began to circulate in waves through her mind; leaving the museum, her run-in with the trio of would-be muggers, and then from out of nowhere Joey charging into the fray like her own personal white knight, fighting them all off in order to save her, and finally, guiding her to within shouting distance of her house before she passed out. "Ishizu, you okay?" Malik asked, trying to get his sister's attention as she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm okay, just remembering what happened to me last night." Hearing this, Malik tried pressing her for a recap, giving in; Ishizu told her brother all that she could remember while he stood to attend lunch. By the end of her recap, Malik needed to sit down again as he listened to some of the things Ishizu had said. He knew that she had gotten into trouble, but if it wouldn't have been for Joey showing up when he did, things could have been much worse.

"I think we owe Joey more then a simple thanks for what he did last night, especially after everything you just said, I knew he helped get you back home, but doing everything he did... he deserves our thanks at least." Malik certainly wasn't prepared to hear Joey being made out as the hero type that his sister ended up describing him as, he was going to haft a have a few words with the young brawler in private, and soon. The sound of running water shutting off just down the hall drew the attention of both Egyptian siblings, the eldest of whom gave her brother a questioning stare, silently asking for an explanation.

"He's still here?"

"He fell asleep almost immediately after treating you. I didn't think it would hurt to let him crash here for the night, considering everything that previously happened to you. Getting up to finish preparing their meals, Malik threw a casual look over his shoulder to Ishizu. "I also invited him to stay for lunch, being as late as it is, would you go and let Joey know that it's ready please, thanks." Pushing her chair out as she rose, Ishizu tentatively moved towards the living room.

Re-entering the living room, Ishizu's gaze swept the room before landing on a sight seemingly straight out of some sappy romance novel. Standing before the pane glass window with his back to her, and the sun's light casting his shadow upon the floor, Joey stood upon the thinly carpeted floor in his socks and pants. Using a bath towel to finish drying his shoulders and damp hair, Joey laid the towel over a chair before looking down and to the side to pick up a fresh shirt Malik had left for him, in order to replace his white tee that got damaged from yesterday's fight. It was one of Malik's own violet silk vests, and as he slipped it on, the cutoff at the bottom leveled off at about the middle of his abdomen, much like it did when Malik wore them during the Battle City Tournament.

Unaware of her transfixed gaze, Ishizu continued to stare, mesmerized by the smoothly flowing motion of her brother's shirt as the semi-glossy material slid against Joey's torso. Well-toned by years of street life, and hard headed stubbornness, among other things, the soft silk material embraced his body snuggly, practically a second skin, and with sunbeams fluttering around him, casting a tanning illusion at all the right angles, to the casual observer he could have almost passed as an Egyptian, but despite the idea, the young woman unconsciously admiring everything about his appearance, only one notion seemed to cross the young curator's mind; the guy was extremely handsome.

With her attention focused solely on the young man before her, Ishizu was completely unaware of her brother's presence directly behind her until he leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "Like what you see?"

Ishizu gasped, quickly followed by a small tinge of pink in her otherwise moderately tanned cheeks. It was bad enough realizing that she had been staring so intently at their guest, but to have her brother end up catching her in the act just increased the embarrassment and personal mortification that she had been feeling.

Alerting him to their presence, Joey turns around to find his temporal hosts staring at him from a small distance, one with amusement boldly written in his features, while the other comes off looking like someone who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Hey, morning you two."

"Morning Joey, I see the shirt fits pretty well, did you sleep okay?" Malik asked.

"That's an affirmative on both counts, feeling pretty good actually." Switching gazes, he turns to look at Ishizu as a small amount of concern swirls in his eyes. "How you feeling Ishizu, you sleep okay?" Ishizu began fingering the sleeves of her robe where the bandages covered parts of her arms, hidden underneath.

"Um yes, quite comfortably in fact, thank you," Ishizu responded with a light smile of gratitude. Malik clamped a hand gently on her shoulder and gave them both a somewhat lopsided smile.

"Well I think that's about enough standing around for now. Lunch is ready and I made plenty for all of us, so lets eat!" Malik began ushering them into the kitchen before Joey held his hand up in protest.

"You know, that's a mighty tempting offer, one I'd normally take you up on, but I've got to get going before the gang starts wondering where I am, I said I'd meet them at the game shop at noon, so I better get going." Slipping his black and white sneakers on and tying them, Joey grabs his jacket off the back of the chair and starts heading for the door.

"Hold on a minute Joey, I'll see you out." Malik turns to Ishizu and tells her to go on into the kitchen and that he'll be there in a few minutes. With a small nod and a wave of her hand she bids them both goodbye as she leaves, pausing at the entryway one more time to glance back at Joey who failed yet again to notice her gazing.

The two duelists slipped outside as Malik closed the door behind them, hearing it click in place, he let go of the handle before looking up to speak, but was interrupted by Joey. "Hey Malik, thanks again for letting me crash at your place last night. I guess I was a little more tired then I thought." Not hearing an immediate response, Joey turned around. "Malik?" The name no more then left his lips before Joey found himself embraced rather tightly around his neck by said Egyptian. Somehow shocked didn't quite say what was running through the brown eyed brawler's mind. Managing to fire off enough neurons in his head to get the message across, Joey tentatively reached around a silent Malik and patted his back a couple times before the usually emotionally reserved tomb keeper pulled back enough to stare at Joey, keeping his hands on the other's shoulders as if he'd otherwise fall over.

"Thank you Joey."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for saving my sister, bringing her home, treating her, everything." Noting the sad smile on his face and the single tear that seemed to be pooling in the corner of his right eye, Joey tried to speak but was cut off as Malik raised his left hand to silence him. "I know, I'm not acting very normal right now but, Ishizu is the only family I've got, and even if I don't show it much, I care about her more then you know. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her." Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Joey smiled himself.

"Well at least now you won't have to find out right?"

"Yes, because of you Joey," Malik emphasized his point by lightly jabbing Joey's chest with his finger. "Because of you." A minute of silence passed before Joey withdrew himself from Malik's light grasp.

"No problem, always happy to help a girl in distress," Joey exclaimed, giving the tanned blond a thumbs up along with a wink.

"You sure you don't want to stick around for lunch?" Malik pressed.

"Yeah I'm sure, I've got to meet the guys anyways." Joey turned to leave again.

"At least join me and Ishizu for lunch tomorrow then." Joey chuckled under his breath at Malik's persistence before turning sideways with his hands in his pocket and nodding, signaling his acceptance. "Great, where should I meet you?"

"Just pick me up in front of the game shop when you're ready."

"11:30 tomorrow morning then. I'll let Ishizu know.

With their plans established, Joey turned back to the road and started pounding the pavement towards his house. Malik continued to watch Joey until he was out of sight. "I was hoping for more progress by now then this," Malik spoke, seemingly to himself.

'Patience Malik, it's a start. Now we'll just have to build on what we've got.' A light frown of worry graced his face.

"With everything that's at stake, failure is not an option. You think we can pull it off?"

'Positive, when the time is right, everything will fall into place, but for now, you've got some news to break to your dear sister.' Malik sighed in mild annoyance at his newest task, but if things were working out like he hopped they were, he doubted Ishizu would have few if any objections. Smiling as the gears in his mind began turning once again, Malik opened the door and disappeared into the house to join his sister for lunch.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: That's it for chapter two everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait on this story's update and updating in general. It's been a wild year for me with too many ups and downs. A couple things I wanted to point out before you all point them out to me is that 1) yes I know Joey has that Brooklyn accent and no I didn't include it, I for got it in chapter one and didn't want to throw off the balance of the story by starting with it now. 2) Malik does seem a bit OOC at the end of the chapter, but considering that he almost lost his sister, I would think that some emotion would be expected.

Just as a future note, I'd like to say that I've already written the rough outline and summary for the remaining chapters of this story including an epilogue, so it's only about eight more chapters to go, unfortunately it may still be awhile before I finish this story entirely because now that this chapter is done, I'm looking towards writing the next chapter of my Dragonball Z fanfic. Love and War, and starting on the third installment of my Tenchi Muyo series, the first two which are entitled Rainy Day Lover and the sequel, Lovers Revealed. I intend to eventually finish both projects, though the matter of when has yet to be decided.

Finally, I urge everyone who reads any of my stories to review, tell me what you liked, disliked (hopefully nothing, lol), and what I might do to make my stories better in the future. I hope to hear from many of you, and that I'll be updating as often as I can, though I like to take my time o ensure good quality, as well as a decent quantity. So, until next time, this is S. S. Shadow signing off.


	3. Table for Three

Table For Three 

**Disclaimer**: I hereby acknowledge that I in no way, shape, or form own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Everything in the story that you are about to read is fictional and is written solely for your enjoyment and entertainment. I stand to make no form of profit what so ever. All I ask is that you read and review, both for my personal gratification, and for future reference.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

**(SC)**: scene change

Ishizu sighed as she sat at her desk. The extra rest she had received as a result of her little ordeal two nights past was greatly appreciated, except that now the amount of papers and forms that had accumulated in her moderately sized office were being to get the better of her. Her job certainly wasn't the easiest; planning events for the museum, arranging for new exhibits to be set up while others were taken down or moved, among other things in the job detail, but despite it all she loved it nonetheless. Given her heritage, the manner in which she and her brother were raised, and the family responsibilities to the ancient Pharaoh, which upon the conclusion of the Battle City Tournament were finally fulfilled, what she did now seemed a most logical choice.

Up until last night, it also seemed like a rather safe one as well. It wasn't unusual for her to work long nights, yesterday being the longest by far, but she never found herself in the kind of danger that manifested itself last night. Even then, they wouldn't have posed a problem had she been able to activate her necklace in time, but alas it wasn't possible, and if it hadn't been for her unexpected savior coming to the rescue when he did, well… she didn't even want to imagine what might have happened to her before they were done. She barely knew Joey outside of the Battle City Tournament, and most of what she did know was from her brother's stories about him, Yugi, and the rest of their rather unusual group.

Thinking of Joey brought back flashes of their run in two nights past and the morning following. Leaning against the back wall in her modestly plush swivel chair, Ishizu's eyes glazed over and lost some of their focus as images of her rescuer played in her mind. Striking from out of nowhere like a shadow in the night, she watched as the blond brawler struck out viciously and efficiently, the way he moved was almost fluid in a sense that he let one move carry him into the next.

She remembered the surprised look on his face as he recognized her before he was almost jumped from behind. The fact that he thought enough afterwards to help her up and escort her back home, and the strength, yet gentleness he displayed in managing to carry her the last hundred or so yards despite his own fairly severe laceration to the ribs. As strange as it should have felt considering the source, whether it had been stress from the night's event, or just overall weariness, the last thing she felt before passing out in his arms was a comforting sense of security she seemed to derive from being in his arms. The young woman failed to notice the small smile appearing on her face at the thought. '_It's almost like an excerpt from some romance novel_'

The next thing she recalled was her waking up on the sofa at home with her wounds cleaned and bandaged. With her brother possessing the medical treatment knowledge of a snail, it was obvious that her savior was also her healer, meaning that in order for him to treat certain areas he would have had to remove her garments. Running her hand absently over some of the remaining bandages through the fabric of her usual attire, she seemed to wait for the feeling of shame at being seen in such a state to find her, but they never came. Was she shameless, or was it the idea that he was the one to see her that was keeping such regrets at bay?

Her thoughts drifted back to Joey as their encounter the morning after took center stage. The sight of the young man toweling off unaware of her presence gave her the perfect chance to see exactly how defined street life had made him. The former tomb keeper had never been one to stare, after all it was just plain rude, but as he slid on the spare violet shirt that Malik had provided him with, she could only stand and observe as the silk material seemed to glide along his back and shoulders, tiny folds rippling before being pulled straight and taunt, filled out by his lightly bandaged form. Turning towards her a few degrees, she watched as his nimble fingers fastened the garment around him, hands both strong and gentle, hard yet soft, and proven capable of both destruction and healing.

A light blush unconsciously began rising to the surface of light chocolate tinted skin as the last image made its mark on the young daydreamer. As if coming out of a trance, Ishizu shook her head twice to clear her mind. Taking notice of the time on her desk clock she began rearranging a few papers hastily before meeting for lunch with her brother… and Joey.

Closing the door to her office as she exited, Ishizu made a quick round of the ground floor before finding her aide Janice in one of the exhibits cataloging a series of artifacts that had recently arrived from Cairo. When she had put out the ad for help, she wasn't expecting much, but the green-eyed redhead who applied less then a day later managed to surprise her, which in her field was no easy task. Seeing her boss approach, Janice rose from her knees to stand a little less then a head shorter then the dark hair curator. "Hey boss lady, what can I do ya for?" she asked spiritedly.

Removing a pair of manila folders from her satchel, handed the contents over to her bubbly assistant who seemed eager for a new assignment. "I'm heading out to lunch now. Would you please file these away for me, confirm my appointments for this afternoon, and then reschedule any that I might have missed yesterday?" She smiled bemused at the quick two-fingered salute she received in return.

"Will do, anything else?" receiving a negative response, Janice turned and walked off briskly to fulfill her new objectives. Ishizu watched as her assistance departed, had she known that the local collage offered an archeology program, she could have hired one of the applying students, fortunately as luck would have it, one of them found her. The egyptian beauty turned and proceeded to leave the museum and meet Malik and Joey for lunch. '_This should be interesting._'

**(SC)**

"So, you're a mechanic?" Malik asked.

"Yup, Tristan put in a word for me with his uncle a couple years back, and I've been working there ever since, not so much during the school year, but once I finish this year I'll be working there full time."

Ishizu sat silently nearby listening to their most recent topic of conversation. Lunch was a pleasant affair to say the least, Joey and her brother had already been waiting for her at the café by the time she arrived. After the initial greetings had been exchanged, the three of them sat down and placed their orders before engaging in small talk. The current topic was obviously jobs as Joey was explaining his current occupation to the two of them. Malik had already given his brief update concerning business at the local music/electronics store in the Domino mall, and after mentioning the small overflow of forms and papers that greeted her this morning, Ishizu reported that things seemed to be getting back to normal.

Watching him lounge back on the chair he was using for support, she took in his casual appearance of a simple white tee shirt and blue jeans as he spoke, before setting her tea down to interrupt. "How is that possible? I thought that one required a degree for such a profession?"

"Nah, that's only if ya wanna work in one of those high profile joints. I've learned more these past few years working with Tristan's uncle then I could ever learn from some school."

"You know as interesting as this all is," Malik sarcastically interrupted, "The last thing I want to spend my break talking about is work. How about hobbies, what do you like to do in your spare time Joey?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, personally I love just kicking back and listening to whatever's hot and now in the music world, course that doesn't stop me from taking my bike out for a spin now and then."

"Indeed, our neighbors can testify to that," Ishizu interjected. Malik just brushed her comment off before turning back to his fellow blond.

"So?" Joey tilted his head slightly upward while holding the back of his head in thought.

"Well, there's always Duel Monsters, but ever since battle city ended there haven't been much in the way of competition, except Yugi of course. Aside from that though there's always the nightlife. There's this one place downtown in the square that's always fun. Just for a change of pace though, if I'm just looking for some peace and quiet, I'll just grab a book and find a tree to sit under at the park." His last comment piqued Ishizu's interest; she never would have figured the young duelist as the reading type.

"Really, I find such an action calming as well, plays especially. Do have any favorites in particular?" she asked.

"Well, A Midnight Summers Dream has always been nice, but generally I like to stick to fantasy and adventures."

As the two of them continued conversing, Malik sat by silently and propped his elbows on the table, groaning softly to himself with his face in his hands. "I can't decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing?" he muttered softly to himself. "I've finally got them talking, but about books?" he rhetorically asked himself.

**(SC)**

Ten minutes later found the trio cleaning up and standing to leave and return to their respective duties. As both brother and sister turned to leave, Joey called out to them. "Hey, tomorrow night is Saturday and I was planning on heading down to that club I told you about, you two want to come along?" Knowing a golden opportunity when he saw one, and noticing that his sister was about to politely decline, he spoke up quickly.

"Sure, count us in, sounds like fun." Hastily scribbling some info on an unused napkin, he handed it to Joey. "Here, this is our number at the house. Just give us a call later with the details." Nodding as he stuffed the note in his pocket, Joey waved farewell before leaving in the direction opposite from them.

Waiting till he was out of site, Ishizu turned to Malik, her eyes demanding an explanation. "Why did you do that brother? You didn't ask me, and what if I had already made plans?" Malik just raised an eyebrow in response. "What?"

"You've never made plans for any night of the week that didn't include work since we arrived here from Egypt, much less something recreational." He started walking away with Ishizu trailing behind him. "Besides," he smiled at he slyly over his shoulder, "This'll give you another chance to see Joey." His smile became a smirk as he watched her eyes widen slightly before trying to recover.

"I don't see why that should be such a factor?"

"Oh come on, I know you wouldn't mind seeing him again," he teased. When he saw the faint cherry that suddenly rose to the surface of her cheeks at the thought, he laughed out loud. "I knew it."

"Malik!" Dodging her handbag, Malik sprinted off down the sidewalk as she pulled back for another swing.

"See you at home sister dear," he laughed as he ran, leaving a slightly flustered Ishizu in his wake.

End Chapter 3 

**Author's Notes**: There you have it, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been a bit distracted by life, hopefully it won't take as long for my next update. Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but my intention for this chapter was to help set up events for chapter four, If I've let down any expectations you had for this chapter, I hope that I'll be able to redeem myself with the next chapter, who knows what'll happen, a first kiss perhaps? shrugs "You'll just have to tune in to see, until next time, ja ne."


	4. A Night Out

**A Night Out**

**Disclaimer**: I hereby acknowledge that I in no way, shape, or form own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Everything in the story that you are about to read is fictional and is written solely for your enjoyment and entertainment. I stand to make no form of profit what so ever. All I ask is that you read and review, both for my personal gratification, and for future reference.

"Speech"

'Thought' 

**(SC)** scene change

Friday night in the Ishtar household found both siblings in Ishizu's bedroom. While Ishizu sat idly by on her bed, Malik decided to take it upon himself to pick out something worthy of being worn out by his sister.

"Please explain to me once more, why I must do this?" Ishizu asked. She had finished with her shower only 10 minutes or so ago, and was lightly fingering the collar of her white terrycloth robe. The younger Ishtar was currently half buried within his sister's closet, searching the wardrobe for just the right things, or knowing Ishizu, something at least passable as cool.

"We are doing this," Malik paused, examining another article of clothing before discarding it. "Because you need a little excitement in your life outside the office, and this is the perfect chance to do just that." He continued to rummage through her closet.

"In case you're unaware, I do partake of recreational activities that are non-work related." She frowned slightly as her brother snorted lightly. Pausing long enough in his search to turn towards Ishizu, Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Sitting at home by yourself on the weekend, with only a book or movie for entertainment is hardly considered excitement. Fortunately you have your cool and wonderful brother to help you there, and it starts by going out tonight with Joey and having a little fun." With that Malik continued pursuing the elusive outfit through Ishizu's closet. Ishizu sighed while standing, before walking over to stand behind her brother. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Be that as it may, would you mind leaving so that I may dress? While I appreciate your help, I am more then capable of selecting something to wear on my own." Malik paused and stood as well. Turning, he chuckled while resting his hands on Ishizu's shoulders.

"Ishizu, my dear, dear sister. I'm afraid that while your normal robes would be all right while at work, they're hardly fashionable. Even a nun spends less time in a robe then you do. So just relax and let me do all the work." Patting her shoulders, Malik returned to his self-appointed task. "Now let's see, I've got the top, now all we need is… aha, I've got it," Malik cried excitedly, holding up the selected items. "I bought these for you last year and I've never seen you wear them. Now's the perfect chance." Ishizu's eyes widened as she stared incredulously at what her brother had chosen.

"You must be joking, you don't honestly expect me to wear those things, do you? Her expression grew pensive as her brother just smirked at her. "Malik?"

**(SC)**

Taking a break from the rhythmic music and the pulsing strobe lights the club provided, Joey slipped off the dance floor. Passing through the crowd, he made his way to the bar counter and pulled up a stool while ordering a bottle of water. After paying for his purchase, he stuck the wallet back into the left pocket of his denim blue jeans while simultaneously undoing the top two buttons of his white, long-sleeved button down shirt.

Normally he wouldn't put so much effort into his appearance, even when going out on the town, but then again, his friends never made much of an effort to join him on the club scenes. Tristan would come, but he simply didn't have the time. The clubs weren't Yugi's thing, and as for Tea, well they were friends, but didn't really have enough in common to constitute hanging out without the rest of the gang. The bartender returned with his drank and set it down in front of him. Downing a portion of it before re-sealing the bottle, he glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost 11 P.M.

"You waiting for someone kid?" The bartender, a middle aged man with his hair parted to the side, questioned the blond as he leaned against the bar, wiping a glass with the apron tied around his waist. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, though I was hoping they'd be here by now."

"Couple foreigners?" Noting the direction of his gaze, Joey turned to see Malik coming into the club.

"Yeah that's… them?"

Malik entered baring his standard tan khakis and violet vest shirt. Anything else that might've been said was lost on the blond brawler as he took in the sight of the elder Ishtar as Ishizu followed her brother inside, almost reluctantly. The priestess robes that she normally adorned were gone. Instead, a light blue denim skirt reached down to almost mid-thigh, highlighting her toned legs and was accentuated by a small rhinestone belt encircling her waist. A pale pink spaghetti strapped tank top fell loosely to just below her navel. The Millennium necklace decorated her neck in addition to the twin gold hair bands glittering in the club lights. A pair of silver strapped, open-toed sandals completed the look. The final result was a display of exotic beauty that drew the attention of many a male admirer. Fortunately those that weren't punished by their girlfriends or significant other were cowed or repelled by Malik's protective glare. Coming to his senses, Joey grabbed his water before leaving to greet his friends.

**(SC) **

"I'm still not sure about this brother."

"Will you relax sister, we just got here." The Ishtar siblings finally arrived, albeit later then expected. Having already visited a few of the clubs that populated Domino since first arriving from Egypt, Malik took it all in stride. Ishizu however, whom he had lovingly declared uneducated in the ways of today's youth, was experiencing jitters at her first real social outing that had nothing to do with business or the museum. Unfamiliar with all the attention her less then normal attire was drawing, Ishizu avoided eye contact with everyone in the crowd while Malik held any possible male leeches at bay with a single glare. "Just give it a chance okay, try and enjoy yourself tonight, you might have fun." Ishizu sighed in resignation.

"I will try, but please don't expect too much." Malik patted her back to convey encouragement."

"That's all I ask." He smiled at his sister. "Now, let's find…" Malik stopped as he saw Joey heading their way. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys, glad ya could make it," Joey greeted as he approached them.

"No problem, thanks for inviting us, " Malik replied. Joey shrugged.

"It's nothing, besides, you looked like you could use a night out." Malik nodded before glancing at his sister.

"Some more then others, right sis?" Seeing the focus was now on her, she greeted Joey.

"Hello Joseph, and thank you for inviting us tonight."

"Hey Ishizu, first of all it's Joey, no need for all that formal stuff around me, and second ya look nice, trying something new?" The young priestess was thankful at the moment for the dim lighting in the club as it hid the small blush that had formed. She nodded at the compliment turned question.

"Yes, Malik made a few suggestions in regards to my appearance tonight."

"It's her first real night out on the town so I wanted to make sure she enjoyed it." Ishizu looked sharply at her brother who just smiled back. Joey just gave a short laugh before slipping in between the two of them and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Well don't worry, by the time we're done you'll never want to leave. C'mon I saved a seat for us over on the side. He guided them to a table with a trio of simple cushioned straight back chairs sitting up against the wall. After Malik sat first, Joey, whether it registered or not, pulled out Ishizu's chair for her before sitting down him. His action was rewarded with a small smile from the girl in question. The three of them made small talk for a few minutes before someone came by to take their drink orders.

**(SC)**

As far as Malik was concerned things were going pretty well. After the initial icebreaker, the three of them began talking bout little things happening here and there, nothing serious of course, but just something to pass the time. He was happy to note that despite a slow beginning Ishizu seemed to finally start loosening up a little, not too much, but it was encouraging to see some of the tension leave her shoulders.

'_It's about time, I thought she'd never relax.' _He was genuinely happy with the thought that his sister was beginning to enjoy herself, but now he was working on how to advance things, to get the most out the night provided to them. Sweeping a glance to the dance floor off to their right, he smirked inwardly at a couple of personal prospects spread throughout the floor before looking back to his sister and fellow blond. '_Maybe it's time I gave these two a little privacy.'_ While rising from his seat he caught the attention of his two companions. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to have a little fun. Feel free to join at anytime." With that the former tomb keeper left to mingle out on the floor.

Ishizu watched her brother leave the table. She knew it was inevitable that he'd try something like this. Despite his words, she could read Malik like a book in most instances, this being one of them. Peeking a quick glance to the blond on her left she sighed. '_Now what?'_

"So he dragged ya out here after all eh?" She looked back to Joey to see him watching her with a small smile on his face as he aimlessly played with the screw cap of his water bottle.

'_How did he…' _Ishizu couldn't believe it, was she that transparent? "Excuse me?" The surprise must have shown on her face because his smile seemed to turn a bit wistful.

"I'm not completely clueless to the things around me, even if some think otherwise. Right now I can see you're uneasy, not enjoying yourself?" She was lost for words, how do you respond to something like that? Composing herself, Ishizu thought about the question for a minute before speaking.

"I'm sorry Joseph. It's not…unpleasant, just new. Despite wishing otherwise Malik is right. I'm not well versed in the normal social functions of most people our age," she responded sadly.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to change that." An inviting hand extended out to her accompanied the sound of chair legs scraping backwards. Following the hand upwards, she was met by the light smile of Joey's face. "Dance with me." The surprise of such words being directed at her must have shown as a small chuckle left his throat. "It's alright, I don't bite you know." Still somewhat dumbfounded by what was happening to her Ishizu remained silent but slowly, she raised her hand sliding it into his. She felt the difference in textures as the subtle callous pads of his palm gently grasped the softness that was her own. He smiled as she rose to meet him. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Guiding her by the hand, Joey led Ishizu through the mingling patrons and onto the somewhat crowded dance floor. Covering the far corner of the club, the floor consisted of one-foot square multicolored tiles spreading to cover a 20 x 25 ft surface area. The outside edges of the floor were marked by a series of four equally spaced, hollowed, stainless steel beams. A string of spotlights swinging back and forth from the suspended rafters above resulted in ribbons of colored lights dancing over everything below. A small path seemed to wordlessly open as the two of them slid by to an unoccupied portion of the floor.

A pair of artificial fog machines fixed to a pair of the beams pumped out a small stream of smoke, resulting in a slight visual disorientation. The rhythmic pulsing synthesizers and beating techno blared thru the loudspeakers mounted on the corners of the dance floor. Stopping at the first available opening, she felt his hand leave hers. Joey turned and stared at her, she returned the gesture. "Now what?"

Joey smiled, "Now we dance." Ishizu fidgeted. "What's wrong?"

"I can't dance." His smile faltered a moment before reinstating itself.

"What?"

"I never learned how." She paused. "My time growing up was always spent learning other…necessities." The hint might have been subtle, but they both knew she was referring to her former tomb keeper responsibilities.

"If that's all then I'll show you."

"How?" He grasped her hands in his once more.

"You trust me?" The questioned was asked with a light but serious tone. She stared into his dark eyes, alighted by the flickering lights around them. They burned with an intensity she previously never thought possible for the young man before her. Ishizu realized if she said no that he wouldn't push her in the least, but for one once her thoughts and emotions seemed to speak as one.

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Puzzled at the request, but not wanting to question him, she did as told. The loss of sight served to heighten her sense of sound as the beats of the music played seemed to vibrate off her body. "Can you hear it?" Ishizu jerked slightly at the sound of his voice next to her ear from behind. In a matter of seconds Joey had seemingly ghosted behind her, resting his hands lightly on the edge of her shoulders.

**(AN: If you have Jennifer Lopez's 'Waiting for Tonight' available to listen to put it on now. It really helped when I did this part.)** Feather light touches began swaying her side to side. "Can you feel it?" She could, slowly but surely the music began filling her, intoxicating the senses as the tingling left from his touch gradually lessened till her shoulders were moving of their own accord. "You're starting to get it."

Missing it at first, a tingling sensation spread across her ribs as he began trailing his fingers down her spine from the shoulders to a rest just above the belt upon her hips. "Now lets add to it." Subconsciously tilting her head towards the sound of his voice she let him lead her again back and forth; the combination of sounds, touches, feelings, never had she felt more alive then at this point in time. Her head began swimming with something foreign yet oh so addictive. Whatever it was she was feeling, she didn't want it to stop. Whatever he was doing to her, for once in her life she wanted to be selfish and make him continue. Sliding an arm loosely around her waist as he moved in front of her again, Joey leaned in till his cheek almost met Ishizu's before breathing, "Open you're eyes."

Refusing at first, tanned lids fluttered open to a new world of light and sound. Ishizu took in the lights flying around the stage and the noise reverberating in her ears, glancing at honey blond locks that pulled away to reveal her dance partner, she notice the smile had never left Joey's face, and while the intensity within his eyes never faltered, the corners of his mouth fell marginally as his smile grew a hint softer. Ishizu glanced down to see her body moving in time to a rhythm she never experienced, yet at the same time felt so natural doing. She looked back at him; a sparkle of excitement glittered within her eyes. '_This is amazing'_ "I'm dancing?" His smile widened, baring a few teeth.

"You're dancing." Giving into impulse, Ishizu pushed forward and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Joey." He returned the embrace before they separated enough so that they were still holding each other freely.

"Hey, you called me Joey." He was right; somehow it felt good, like she was able to relax a bit more by doing so.

"Now what?" He responded by pushing her back and then twirling her once towards him, bringing them face-to-face. "Joey?"

"Now we party." She could tell the smile on his face easily matched her own.

**(SC)**

The midnight hour came and went without notice. By the time the DJ finished with the last song of the night it was just past two a.m. and a very tired but very happy pair made their way off the floor and back to their table. Remembering proper manners Joey pulled out the nearest chair for Ishizu before seating himself. "Whew, well I'm good. How are ya feeling?" he asked while wiping his brow with a napkin. He offered one to Ishizu who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She padded the side of her neck while recuperating. The past few hours had helped her develop a small sweat, nothing new for someone who spent most of her life in some of the hottest deserts in the world, but this was the first time it happened while doing something so invigorating. "Exhausted, and perhaps a bit sore, but… in a pleasantly way. How are you able to go for so long?" His first answer was a small chuckle.

"You get use to it after a while." Ishizu began to respond but was interrupted by one of the nearby waitresses stopping next to them. After confirming their identities, she handed Joey a folded up note that a young man had asked her to deliver to them. Ishizu watched his eyes scan the note once, then twice before sighing. "Looks like we've been abandoned."

"What?" She exclaimed. Taking the offered note from Joey, Ishizu looked it over once herself, inwardly seething '_Why that little… had to work early my bottom.'_ A small frown and narrowing of the eyes were all the indication the dark-skinned goddess was upset, which was quite a feat in and of itself. Essentially the note had said that Malik forgot he had to work early the next day, but since he didn't want to ruin his big sister's first real night out decided to slip away unannounced, trusting Joey to make sure she got home safely. '_He set me up…again! I swear when I get my hands on him.'_

"I suppose we better get going then," Joey said while standing. He reached down and pulled a deep brown downy jacket off a side chair that had previously gone unnoticed, obviously his by the familiarity with it.

"What?" She had been distracted by her brother's note so as not to immediately notice her companion's movement. Seeing him prepare to leave, she looked around and noticed the club beginning to clear. "Oh, of course." Stuffing the message in her pocket, Ishizu stood up. "I apologize for asking, but would you be able to help me home? I was unaware that I'd need to arrange alternate transport once we were done." Her tone was light but it was easy for the young duelist to pick up the annoyance in her voice. He scratched his temple with an index finger.

"Um, if you're asking for a ride home then sure. I was kind of planning on it anyways." Ishizu visibly sighed in relief. Clasping her hands at her waist, she bowed slightly before straightening. "Thank you Joseph."

"Hey now none of that, it's still Joey." She looked up at him and once again that same infectious smile of his drew one, albeit small, from her as well. "C'mon, let's get out of here." With that Joey laid a hand on the small of her and led Ishizu out of the club.

**(SC)**

The short walk from the club entrance to the parking lot passed silently as the couple was at a loss for words. The silence wasn't uncomfortable however as their body language conveyed an air of ease while in the other's presence. They stopped next to the motorcycle that served as Joey's ride for the night. It wasn't new or heavy-duty, but the polished chrome and forest green frame certainly made it respectable. Moving to the rear, Joey let Ishizu go before removing a matching green helmet from the black, faux leather saddlebags attached to the bike. Normally he'd wear it himself, but given the circumstances… "Here ya go, catch." He tossed the helmet casually to his feminine companion. Ishizu stared at the offering for a second before looking up at him.

"What about you, as the driver shouldn't you wear this?

"Nah, Tristan always said I got rocks in my head. That's good enough for me. Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I let something happen to you?" Thankful for the low lighting that hid her pink tinge, Ishizu smiled at the young man's consideration.

"Thank you."

Feeling the wind pick up she mentally berated herself for leaving her jacket in their car before entering the club. She shivered before feeling warmth as a coat was draped over her shoulders. Sapphire iris shifted to see Joey minus his jacket mount his bike before starting the engine. The former priestess' smile dipped into a wistful smirk.

'_So much for the death of chivalry.'_ Wordlessly slipping her arms into the sleeves before zipping it up, Ishizu took a seat behind Joey and held onto his waist from behind as he instructed.

"Hang on Ishizu, we're out of here." Revving the engine twice the bike carrying it's dual load peeled out of the parking. Spitting asphalt in its wake they sped off into the night.

**(SC)**

One 15 minute drive cross town later found the two of them parked in front of the Ishtar residence once again. Steadying the bike while she got off, Joey took his helmet and jacket back from Ishizu when they were offered. "Thank you for everything you have done for me tonight Joey. I apologize for the inconvenience." Joey just waved it off.

"Bah, it was nothing. I had fun tonight, you?" He voiced the last word with hesitancy. Her small smile confirmed the response that followed.

"Yes, tonight's experiences were most enjoyable." Perhaps it was the atmosphere, or the mutual feeling generated by the night's activities, or just thoughtless impulse that explained her next words. "Perhaps we could do something like this again?" '_What the… why in the name of the goddess did I say that?'_ The small mortification that fueled her newest blush matched that of the young man across from her as he processed her proposition.

"Um, sure, yeah I'd like that. How about next Saturday?" '_What the heck, what am I doing?'_ Whatever mental lapse befell Ishizu was clearly affecting the young duelist as well. If they were honest with themselves however, the thought of spending more time with the other didn't sound all that bad.

"Till Saturday then…goodnight Joey. She began walking towards the front door, stopping as he called out to her.

"I'll call ya then?"

Ishizu felt the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach at such a prospect. It was yet another new experience, one that she found herself enjoying immensely. Turning her head she gave him a smile that almost reached her eyes before nodding once and then stepping into the house, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she slid to the floor as she took in everything that happened tonight. She laughed, danced, had fun, and however it happened, she now had a date for next week. The smile remained fixed upon her as she recalled who said date was with. '_Perhaps I'll restrain from punishing Malik after all, just this once of course.'_

Outside, Joey stared down at his bike lost in thought. This was certainly an unexpected development. When he went out tonight he wasn't expecting to plan for another date, but he certainly wasn't going to argue. Ishizu was nice and fun to be around once she loosened up a bit, and he'd have to be blind or gay not to find her physically attractive in an exotic sense. Snapping out of his thoughts he grinned widely while putting on his coat and helmet before heading off once again, unaware of the pair of violet eyes watching his departure from the second floor window.

Malik stood alone at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed before his chest and a pleased smile on his face. The glow faded from the eye of the millennium rod as he pondered how to proceed from here.

'_I'm surprised that you would consider using the power of the rod to manipulate them like this Malik.'_ He almost forgot about him.

"On the contrary, I didn't manipulate them in the slightest. I simply restrained their inhibitions, allowing them to convey their true emotions as they existed at the time." The rod pulsed once, pondering his words.

'_Impressive, a most creative use.'_ The voice paused. '_The time will soon come. I sense danger on the horizon, we must be prepared to act when needed.'_ Malik nodded. "And so we shall, for now all we can do is be patient." '_Very well.'_ The rod glowed one more time before falling dormant.

End Chapter 4 

**Author Notes:** Well it's been a long time since I've touched this story, little over a year I believe. I had this chapter about 60 completed before putting it on the back burner for a little more then half a year. I want to thank all the fans of this story that have stuck it out up to this point and for those first time readers I hope you enjoy it. No matter how far behind I might fall in updating I will never give up or discontinue a story.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it'll be less then another couple of years, lol. In the meantime any Naruto, Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, or Gundam Wing fans out there are more then welcome to view any of my other stories while waiting. As always comments, constructive criticism, and especially reviews are always appreciated. So until next time fellow readers and writers read, review, and keep those brainstorms a brewing, ja ne.


	5. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

**Disclaimer**: I hereby acknowledge that I in no way, shape, or form own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Everything in the story that you are about to read is fictional and is written solely for your enjoyment and entertainment. I stand to make no form of profit what so ever. All I ask is that you read and review, both for my personal gratification, and for future reference.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**(SC)** scene change

The week had passed in a blur, and in no time Friday had arrived. With each day that passed Ishizu felt the knot in her stomach tighten marginally with nervousness and though she dared not admit it, hints of excitement. The life of a tomb keeper was far from glamorous. The whole cloak and dagger routine didn't allow much room for the forming of ones social habits. Anything not required to perform their duties had been deemed unecessary. After an emotionally turbulent weekend with nothing to do except contemplate the events of a week ago, working at the museum had been rather therapeutic in taking her mind of the impending date set for tomorrow night. Though now the museum was closed and the Ishtar maiden found herself at home within her room, attempting to lay out something other then her daily ware With the exception of what Malik proveded prior, her knowledge of fashion extended only as far as the traditional robes of the tomb keepers. Sighing in frustration Ishizu tossed the few articles she held aside before falling back to sit on the edge of her bed. _'What am I doing? What in the name of Ra was I thinking agreeing to this?'_

"Sister?" Ishizu turned to see Malik standing in the doorway to her room, a slight of concern and question in his eyes. "Is everything alright?" Nodding in response, she motioned him forward. Complying, he entered the room and sat beside her to the left on the bed. Slipping an arm across her back, the young Ishtar rubbed his sister's shoulders. "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," the priestess inquired. Malik shrugged.

"I don't know; the weather, the latest fashion, an impending date with a certain blond-haired duelist?" The subtle start by his sister informed him he hit the nail on the head. "So that's it. You're worried about tomorrow night."

"And why shouldn't I Malik. I don't even know why I'm doing this."

"You don't want to go out with Joey then?"

"No," the dark-haired woman exclaimed while rising. "Its just, well..."

"What is it Ishizu?"

"I'm scared, alright?" she shouted, rounding on her brother. "The last time I became close to someone like this... Ishizu stopped when Malik gently took her by the shoulders and guided her down to sit next to him.

"Stop it Ishizu, that wasn't you... it was _her_," Malik sighed. "Please sister, don't let what happened in the past stop you from pursuing future happiness, okay?" he waited till she nodded silently before releasing her. "Good, it's getting late so lets have dinner and then I'll help you pick something out for tomorrow." Sharing a smile between them, both Ishtars left to go downstairs. Malik stared after his sister as she preceded him out of the room. '_Her memories are starting to bleed together. I hope tomorrow goes well, for sister's sake if nothing else.'_

**(SC)**

"All right, another day another dollar." Joey yawned as he filled out the paperwork for a recent repair. Tristan and his uncle had sent everyone home a couple hours ago before leaving themselves. They tried to convince him to hang it up as well and finish up in the morning, but the blond haired mechanic-in-training had insisted on finishing up his remaining paperwork before departing, doing so would put him ahead of schedule, and with luck he could duck out early enough to to get ready for his date with Ishizu.

Joey leaned back in the swivel armchair and sank into the padded apholstry. Thinking of the dark haired eygptian beauty brought a smile to the young man's face. He couldn't deny she was attractive, extreamely so, but it was more then that. It was no secret, at least to his friends, that he was a little hot-headed, easy to rile, but from the few times he had been around her, he found the woman's presence to be calming. He felt a sense of peace with her that had previously been unknown.

Joey found himself unable to explain the sudden impulse that had compelled him to ask her out, but was now thankful for it. He thought about telling his friends about the upcoming event, but thought it better to see where this led before bringing them into the loop. The events of the Battle City Tournament were almost a year old, but for some of them the part the Ishizu's, and especially Malik played were still fresh in there mind. He trusted the others to be supportive should this go somewhere, but if so he wanted a chance to ease them into the whole situation as gently as possible. "Ah well, I'll worry about that later, time to close up and get out." Springing to his feet, Joey filed his papers and deposited the few receipts he had into the small company combination safe in the corner. Snatching his coat off the rack, he flipped off the switch extinguishing the lights throughout the garage.

Pausing outside he took a minute to secure the door, ignorant of his surrounding as half a dozen silhouettes steadily grew behind him. The blonde froze in surprise as a voice growled lowly off his right ear. "Hello hero..." Spinning around, Joey barely managed to turn and meet the hazy green glare and menacing smile of his attacker before an all too familiar switchblade was buried in his gut, and the following explosion of pain in his abdomen sent Joey to his knees, holding off the invading darkness by pain alone. "...miss me?" Staring up into the grinning mug of the same guy he saved Ishizu from prior, he grimaced at the sight of his remaining five companions beginning to encroach upon him.

**(SC)**

"What in the world," Ishizu asked in shock. The two of them had finally settled down for dinner and were only ten minutes in before being interupted by the bright glow and the loud chime of their respective items activating. Dropping the utensil, she grasped her necklace with both hands and stared into the now glowing eye with worry. Any of the Millennium items could be activated individually by their masters willingly, but for both of theirs, and most likely the remaining items to activate all at once could only mean one thing, that only the most dire of circumstances events was occurring with one of their own. She looked across the table to Malik, his pupils dilating. "Brother?"

Malik quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. The rod calling to him. _'Malik, it's...'_

"...the ankh!" Rushing out of the room, the younger Ishtar ascended the stairs in pairs till he reached top, His sister following close behind. Hearing the source before even seeing it he tore open the door and raided the closet. Towels and linens flew everywhere before removing the same velvet-lined box. Unlike last time, upon being opened the hallway was illuminated by a blinding golden flash, followed by a piercing screech.

Ishizu, who had recovered from the initial surprise of the moment, and had follow her brother up to this point, covered her ears and the painful sound. She watched Malik reach into the box and pull out what could best be described as a key in the form of a cross with a large loop on the top. The priestess gasped, she knew what this item was, but never thought she's actually see it. "Malik, is that what I think it is?" Malik nodded.

"Yes, it's the Millennium Key, entrusted to me by Shadi himself to hold until the time came that it was needed, and that time is now." Holding the ankh firmly in his grasp he flew back down the stairs. "We need to leave." Ishizu tailed her brother once more as they shortly left the house.

"Malik, what's the meaning of this, and where are we going?" When they reached the driveway, she watched Malik get in the car, a simple four door navy blue Toyota that served as the family car which was shared between the two of them. She slipped into the passenger seat beside while pulling on her seat belt. She worried as her brother had yet to answer her, "Malik?"

"Joey's in trouble, that's why the key is active. It's time for his awakening, and we need to get to him before it's too late." He ignored the small grasp beside him.

As the revelation of what the connection between the Millennium Key and Joey's immediate peril signified, Ishizu struggled to keep a clear head. Ever since her ordeal outside the museum, her eventual rescue, and the week that that followed, the former tomb keeper found her feelings in flux as her thoughts gradually began gravitating more and more towards the blond in question. Despite the lack of time that past since their initial meeting, she found the idea of getting to know the young duelist further intriguing, but if he was in trouble then time was of the essence, especially if the Millennium items were involved. "How are we going to find him?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." turning the ignition, both siblings shot off into the night.

**(SC)**

The young man's head turned sharply to the left as his assailant's fist struck his cheek for the fourth time in less then 10 minutes. Coughing to dispell the small spatter of blood in his mouth, Joey spit it out upon the ground before glaring back up at the man before him through his golden bangs. He was being forced to his knees, not that hard a task when your strength was fading with the loss of blood. Each arm was being held tightly, extended away from his body by one of the five strangers that were accompanying their apparent leader. A third had been standing behind them, holding his head up by his hair as their pale-faced leader continued to attack him, the remaining two goons stood silently behind him. He sneered down at him; "Not so tough now, are ya kid?" Looking up at the smugness in his eyes as he spoke, Joey managed a small, painful smirk in response.

"You always fight your battles behind the hired help?" A strong backhand to the opposite cheek was his answer. Recovering he stared again, smirk remaining firm. "I thought so, do they wipe your ass for you too?" Joey doubled over as much as allowed at the connection of boot meeting gut. Snarling lowly at the wheezing boy in front of him, the man lowered to a knee till he was eye level. He grasped the boy's chin tightly in his hand.

"Listen here kid, you got lucky during our first... encounter, but nobody makes a fool of Damon Kazu and gets away with it. I made a mistake underestimating you." Laying the blade so that it rested against the young duelist's cheek, he tilted it till the point pressed inward ever so slightly. It's a mistake I intend to rectify right now." Noticing the now manic gaze in Damon's eyes, Joey began to feel the slightest tremor of fear run through him. "Goodbye Joey." raising his elbow and locking his arm in a horizontal form, Damon posed to strike.

"Leave him alone." Damon turned to find the two guards flanking him passed out. Beyond them at the entrance of the parking lot stood the two newly arriving Ishtars.

"Who the hell are you?" Lowering her hands from around the eye of her necklace, it's glow faded as Ishizu stepped back to allow her brother the floor. Malik stepped forward, laying the rod before his chest. Dropping the dead weight that was their previous target to his hands and knees, the two remaining goons move between their boss and the two interlopers. The younger Ishtar smirked in amusement at their blatant attempt to appear intimidating. Awakening the power of the rod, Malik swept it an arc across him. Waiting for the optical glazed over effect to take hold of the duo, he gave a command and watched as both of them turned to face each other, before rearing back striking one another with twin haymakers, instantly rendering each other unconscious, much to the shock of Damon, the last thug standing. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?" Dumbstruck at such a display of power Damon took a step back, bumping into a slowly recovering Joey. Malik's smirk fell into a scowl. "This is your last warning, step away from him now." Damon looked down at the panting mass of flesh and bone at his feet. Acting in desperation he grasped the young man by the collar, pulling him to his feet. Snarling at the two would be heroes, he brandished the switchblade.

"You want him, he's yours." Flipping the blade into a reverse grip he buried it to the hilt in the teen's chest. Ignoring the sudden gasp from his victim, Damon threw him unceremoniously to the ground before taking off into the night.

"Joey!" Coming to his aide, Ishizu managed to catch him before he could fall to the ground completely. Holding him under his arms she lowered the teen to the pavement before cradling his head and neck in her lap. Malik made to pursue the retreating criminal before thinking better of it and returning to Joey and Ishizu's side, The former tomb keeper's heart was breaking at the sight of his sister holding their friend's hand in one hers while the other gently supported the side of his head, ignoring the thin trail of crimson sliding down from the corner of his mouth. kneeling down beside them, he released the dagger on the end of the rod. Cutting what parts he could of Joey's jacket, Malik swiftly pulled the knife from his chest before pressing the salvaged fabrics onto the wound and applying pressure. Noticing the young duelist's eyes starting to drift shut he lightly slapped him awake.

"Hey, stay with us Joey. You can't fall asleep." The teen gave his rescurers a small grin.

"I think that's going to be easier said then done." Feeling the small tremor around his head, he looked up to see twin sapphires staring down at him with worry before settling on determination, despite the unshed tears wanting to fall.

"Now you listen to me Joseph Wheeler, you are not allowed to die here. Have you forgotten are plans for tomorrow. You still need to take me out remember?" She tried to maintain a firm tone, though it waivered towards the end. His eyes softened at the strong front she tried displaying for him.

"Me too doll, but unless you've got a miracle in your pocket I don't think I'll be walking away from this one.

"As a matter of fact we do." The gathered trio looked around, searching for the disembodied voice before focusing on a patch of pavement beside them. Watching a circle close to five feet in diameter begin to ripple and shimmer, a form began to slowly rise from below, a swirling mist covering his entrance. Fully emerging, the ground solidified beneath him as he touched down. The stranger could pass for another Ishtar, the golden brown complexion, and the dark blue eyes. A tan long-sleeved robe adorned his frame. The cape that fell down his back and the turban resting upon his head shined a bright white. The twin gold hoop earrings completed the outfit, Shadi had arrived.

"What are you doing here," Ishizu asked. Neither she nor Malik had seen their fellow egyptian since before they left for Japan. _'What would the keeper of the millennium items be doing here? The only time he shows... the key!'_ Ishizu stared down at Joey in shock. _'Does that mean... could it be possible?'_ Her musing was cut short by her brother's voice.

"Answers will have to wait, there's no time to waste!" Leaning backwards the platinum blond retrieved the Millennium Key from his vest before holding it out for the approaching keeper. "Shadi, do it." Shadi took the ankh from him before loosely straddling the dying blond.

"Sleep now Joseph, I promise that when you next awaken you'll feel like a new man." Raising the key in front of him, Shadi held the bottom of the ankh above the teen's chest. Closing his eyes in concentration, he began to softly chant as the key started to glow. Finishing, Shadi reopened his eyes as he released the ankh. Dropping the short couple of feet below, the golden treasure made contact with Joey's chest before starting to sink into him. Stopping at the crosspiece, a blinding gold light pulsed wildly as it engulfed the teen, receding as the young man's world faded to black.

**End Chapter 5**

**Author Notes: **Happy New Year everyone. Well suffice to say I've been rather inactive with my writing, blame it on events of everyday life. Oh, I'm also on a happy pill as well too, so no more dark thoughts, lol. Alright, now that's done with; I was intending to post this earlier, but unfortunately wordpad doesn't have spell check so I apologize for any spelling errors. I'm sure most of you can probably guess where I'm starting to go with the story at this point, and for those who don't, you'll just have to wait and see, I hope not to disappoint.

As for the changes made to the Millennium Key, first of all I began this story during the Battle City Tournament so the effects of the key were unknown to me at the time. Since learning of it's power I've been trying to think of ways to incorporating it with my own change to it. The key bears a striking resemblance to an ankh, which in Egyptian mythology served as a symbol of life, and was wielded by Anubis, the jackal-headed god of death. This combination of the life and death aspects served as my inspiration for the alterations made to it.

I wish I could say the updates for all my stories will be coming fast and frequently, but with so much going on it might not be possible. I've got a couple new ideas in mind that I hope to try, if there's anyone who still remembers Rainy Day Lover & Lovers Revealed; I have the plot line and general layout of the third installment of the five story series complete, it just needs to be type, revised, re-typed, (rinse and repeat, lol). As for Love and War, sad to say the poor thing is on line support, but I won't abandon it, no story will be left behind. I may simply revert to posting numerous short, two to three page chapters till the action and adventure aspects begin to pick up steam again. That's about it for this round of author's notes. Once again, let me know what you think, of this, and other stories of mine by taking a minute to write a small review once finished, any words of praise, constructive criticism, and question are always welcomed and appreciated, take care and goodbye.


End file.
